


All It Took Was A Hit With...

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times +1, Accidental Injuires, Alpha Derek, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Girl or Boy Stiles your choice, Hale-McCall Pack, Happy Ending, Hunter Allison, Hurt Stiles, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, No pronoun for Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pining Derek, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott McCall, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Comes Back, True Alpha Scott McCall, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Derek accidently hits Stiles and the one time Stiles hits him back</p><p>Or the fic where Derek is pining after Stiles, but somehow keeps hurting his crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> My lack of caring for spelling will show in this
> 
> Sorry bout that

_Swing!_

_Whoosh!_

_Thud!_

Total strike.

“Come on Derek!” Erica cries out from the dugout, where she and Boyd have been sitting down waiting for the past hour, “Just hit a goddamn home run so we can go home!”

Derek can hear the mutters of agreement from the usually silent beta. They have been at the baseball field for the past two hours underneath the hot blazing sun. Derek was sure he could Isaac whine from the heat back in the pitcher’s mound. Then again, maybe if the beta wasn’t so dead set on wearing a scarf no matter the weather, then he wouldn’t be on the verge of having a heat stroke.

“Just give me five more minutes!” He snaps at her. It wasn’t in a harsh tone like, it would have been years ago when he became the Alpha. Now it was more like an annoyed tone.

“You said that 10 minutes ago.” Isaac reminds him from his place in the field, “And before that it was 30 minutes ago. Just how much longer do you plan on being out here?”

“You two are the ones that complain about how we never spend much time together.” Derek reminds them, “This is what I call to call pack bonding time.”

“Really?” Erica says with doubt, “The results so far have proven otherwise and none of us have gotten a turn.”

“Did you not just say you wanted to go home?” Derek counters easily.

Erica squints her eyes at him, “At this point I would rather be thrown against the walls thousand more times.”

“You know,” Boyd interrupts the bickering between the two, “If the two of you would stop arguing then maybe Derek would’ve hit a homerun by now.”

“See, this is why Boyd is my favorite!” Derek claims.

“Hey!” Isaac says with an offensive tone.

“Oh stop whining and throw the ball!” Erica tells him.

Isaac gives her an unpleasant face, to which Erica ignores completely taking a sudden interest in her nails. Derek shakes his head at the two of them. He had hoped that the two of them would've quit their bickering from when they were teenagers, but as the years passed it was obvious that they weren't going to do no such thing.

Isaac readies himself in the pitching position and with same much strength as possible he throws the ball.

Derek watches the movement calculating the right moment to take his sing, “You got this Derek!” Erica shouts from the dugout. Sure, it may have sounded like she was trying to be supportive, but in actuality she was getting impatient by the second.

Derek takes a swing.

_Swoosh!_

_Crack!_

“And. It. Outta. Here.” Isaac announces as he shields his eyes as the ball flies over his head, “Freaking finally!”

Erica and Boyd rush out into the field the moment Derek hits the ball and the Hale Pack watch the ball as it goes over the gate.

* * *

Stiles is walking quickly to the Jeep already late meeting with Scott. Stiles had promised Scott that they were going to have a C.O.D session since they hadn’t had one in the past two months of Stiles being gone to train.

Just as Stiles nears the jeep, the cellphone begins to ring, “Hey Scotty, I promise you I’m on my way.”

“Good, I was just making sure you haven’t forgotten.”

“Dude, I would never,” Stiles claims, throwing bags into the back of the Jeep, “Besides, I wasn’t the one who got abandoned last time.”

“I said I was sorry." Scott counters automatically, "Plus, I left you at home.”

“It wasn’t even my house. It was in the wrong neighborhood!”

“Semantics. Just get your butt over here.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh you know you love it.”

“Just get here.” Scott orders with a feign Alpha tone.

Stiles laughs as Scott hangs up the phone and before Stiles fully opens the driver’s door, “Hey! Heads up!” A voice shouts.

The last thing Stiles remembers before blacking out is wondering if the Jeep had gotten hit.

* * *

Derek stands lurking in the corner of the animal clinic as Deaton was looking over the unconscious person Derek’s home run of ball had targeted, “There doesn’t seem to be any internal damages,” Deaton notes, as he checks the pupils, “If anything, they're going to have one hell of a headache.”

Deaton puts away the flashlight and pockets it in his lab coat, turning his attention to Derek, “I assume you notified the Alpha?”

“Not my Alpha.” A voice groans.

Deaton and Derek look in shock as they see Deaton’s patient attempting to sit up on their own, “You should be resting.” Deaton tells them, but the only thing they do is wave him away.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You got brained with a baseball hit by a werewolf,” Derek tells the person, “There is no way you can be fine.”

"I've had worse." The person tells him as they make another groaning noise. A noise that Derek finds himself enjoying to hear.

Before Derek has the chance to apologize, “Where is Stiles?!?!” A panic voice enters through the clinic.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Derek questions.

The patient on the table raises their hand, “I’m a Stiles.”

Through the door of the lobby, Scott comes rushing and takes a huge breath of relief, “Oh thank God you’re okay.” Scott claims, gripping Stiles into a death grip called a hug, “When Deaton called I thought you were dead or something.”

“Wow, it’s my first day back in town and you thought I died?” Stiles questions with a judging tone, “Why did Lydia scream or something?”

“Well no, but Deaton doesn’t call me unless it is really important.”

“Well, when your emissary gets head injury caused by another Alpha I would consider it important.” Deaton tell them with an unamused face, "I'll leave you two to handle the situation. Try not to destroy my clinic."

"It was one time!" Stiles shouts after him.

“Where is the asshole that did this?” Scott asks in an angry tone as he examines the bandage that is wrapped around Stiles' head.

“The asshole is standing right here,” Derek says, making himself known, “And it was an accident.” He explains quickly, noticing the flicker of red in Scott’s eyes, “I was practicing hitting the baseball and I overdid it with the werewolf strength.”

Derek wasn’t one to get into fights despite the rumors about him. You accidentally punch someone in the face one time and suddenly you’re the bad guy. Okay, it wasn’t an accident and the guy posted a video of Erica having seizure and peeing on herself online, before Derek had given her the bite to help cure her from her seizures.

Scott seems to calm down at the explanation, “Well be careful next time! You could’ve killed Stiles.”

“Cause I’m such a delicate little snowflake.” Stiles declares in a tired tone, “Scott I’m fine.”

“But-”

“I’m fine.” Stiles repeats in a harder tone, causing the ground around them to shake a bit, Stiles takes a deep breath, “Now please be a good friend and go wait in the car.” Scott makes a pouty face, but does as he told, “Sorry about that.” Stiles tells Derek, “As you can see he is super emotional. I’m surprise he can maintain his shift.”

“He should learn better control of his emotions if he's an Alpha.”

“Yeah, well when you get bitten by some psychotic Alpha in the woods as a teenager and have no one to guide you," Stiles comments, "Its kinda hard to learn how to control the wolf side with those crazy teenage hormones.”

“Point taken.” Derek agrees, remembering his own struggles with his own shift, “As an emissary shouldn't you have been able to sense the ball coming at you?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow giving Derek a calculating look, “There are two, no three werewolves hiding out in the woods close to this clinic. One is practically dying from a heat stroke, but if they were to remove that scarf of theirs they would be okay. The other one, girl by the way, is complaining about how you always seem to find trouble. And that third is silently brooding, which I assume he gets from you. ”

Stiles hops off the table and stands tall in front of Derek, "As an emissary I can do a lot of things. But sensing projectile objects coming at me isn't one of them. Especially since I'm more connected with Earth and such." Stiles explains, "But as an Alpha you should be able to distinguish the difference right?"

"Touche," Derek agrees, "I didn't mean to sound so-"

"Condescending? Arrogant? Am I close?"

"Wow," Derek comments, sensing the hostility, "I must've really offended you."

Derek expects for Stiles to agree with him, but Stiles does something else.

Stiles starts laughing, "I can't believe you thought I was serious." Stiles playful punches him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Happens with Scott and me all the time." Derek was about ready to apologize when Stiles' head snaps to exit of clinic, "Speaking of the Devil I better go better he decides to send Lydia on me. Nice you meeting you?"

"Derek." 

“Stiles.” Stiles introduces with a smirk, “But you already knew that.” With a sly smile and a wink Stiles leaves the room without another word.


	2. A door

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be here?” Erica questions Derek as the four of them stand outside of two-story house, “After all, you did assault his emissary. How do you know this isn’t some form of payback?”

Derek tries not think at the possibility of Erica being correct. They had only just moved into Beacon Hills about two months ago and had been waiting to have an actual pack meeting with the McCall wolf pack. Only problem was that it was tradition for both pack emissary’s to attend said meetings. And it would be Derek’s luck that he would accidently injure their supposed allies’ emissary.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Derek tells her, trying to assure her, “He hasn’t us kicked us out of town just yet.”

“Yet, being the operative word.” Isaac mumbles on Derek’s other side, “Maybe he’ll just hit Derek back and we can call everything even. You know live happily ever after?”

Derek sighs at the two of them, “Look, I know you guys are nervous, but I’m sure everything will turn out be just fine. Now come on and let’s go.”

Derek leads them to the front door of the house, but as Derek tries to knock on the door, it automatically opens and the first thing they see is an overgrown lizards hanging upside down on the ceiling just above a staircase, hissing at them.

Erica and Isaac are quick to retract their fangs and claws ready to fight, while Derek and Boyd try to hold them back from attacking. The last thing Derek wanted was a pack brawl before their first official meeting.

“Jackson!” A girl with red-hair shouts from the top of the stairs, the lizard creature turns away from Derek and his pack, and focus on the girl at the top, “Upstairs now!”

There is a hiss as a response, but the creature does as told, leaving the girl with an unimpressed face, “Sorry about him.” She tells them, making her way down the stairs, “He’s usually our first line of defense if someone comes in the house unwelcomed.”

“Lydia,” A brunette appears out of nowhere from another with a bow and arrow, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Allison.” Lydia tells her, “You can put away the weaponry, just like those two,” She points at Isaac and Erica, “Can put away their fangs and claws. I just cleaned this house and I refuse to have blood shed all the hardwood floors.”

Allison does she is told, but only does when Erica and Isaac return back to their normal selves, “Sorry,” Allison apologizes, “Can never be too careful in this town. You must be the Hale Pack, right? Deaton said you guys were coming for a meeting. I’m Allison McCall and this is Lydia Martin.”

Before Derek has the chance to introduce themselves, “The blonde with the fierce smile is Erica Reyes, the scarf one is Isaac Lahey, and the silent one is Vernon Boyd,” Lydia tells them knowingly,  “I assume you are Derek Hale.”

“What are you psychic?” Erica asks her.

“Nope,” Lydia informs her with a smirk of her own, “I’m a Banshee.” She focuses a look on Derek, “So you’re the one who hurt Stiles with the baseball.”

There was something about the look that Lydia was giving him that Derek didn’t like. It seemed almost predatory, “It was an accident.”

“Mhmm.” Lydia comments with a suspicious look, “Make sure it doesn’t happen again, some of us like to have our friends back in one piece.” This that being said Lydia walks past them and into another one.

“You’d have to forgive her,” Allison apologizes to them, “The last time something happened to Stiles’ it-” Allison stops for a moment and there’s a momentary look of sadness on her face, before it was quickly erased.

“It wasn’t pretty.” A new voice tells them from behind Allison. As Allison turns to see who it was it, Derek sees it was a guy without his shirt, but had the radiance of self-righteous coming from him, “So you're the one who injured Stiles.” The guy says eyeing Derek.

“Jackson if he said it was an accident,” Allison tells him gripping her bow, “Have you been practicing your exercises? Some of your scales are still showing.”

“I’ve been practicing them just fine.” Jackson tells her, before he sulks off in the same direction as Lydia.

“Sorry again.” Allison tells them, “He doesn’t like it when people in our pack get hurt. He gets a little snaky.”

“No way,” Isaac comments with admiration, “He was that overgrown lizard?”

“Kanima,” Allison corrects with a friendly smile, “Come on, let me give you a tutor of the house.”

It takes Allison about 15 minutes for her to give them the full tour. Upstairs was where everyone slept. There was a panic room just in case Scott or Jackson couldn’t handle their shift or they needed to lock up any supernatural baddie. A fully stocked kitchen, a strategy room, a weapons room, living room, and dining room.  

“Wow this is so much better than the train depot.” Isaac admires as he looks a string of photo that are hanging up on the wall. He, Erica, and Boyd then go off into the living where Lydia and Jackson were watching a movie.

“Well, we have plenty of room,” Allison tells Derek as she leads him into the kitchen, “So hopefully, if this meeting ever starts, you guys can move in here with us.”

This comes as a total surprise to Derek. He hadn’t even considered the option of them all living together. Especially with there being two Alphas in the pack, “Uh…”

“You’ll be fine.” Allison assures him, seeing the look on his face, “Scott can really use a bit of help with the Alpha status still. Besides I think it would actually be good for him to have someone who was a born werewolf to guide him.”

“Are you psychic?”

Allison laughs, “No, I’m just a human.”

“The way you handle your bow says otherwise.”

“Yeah, well I came from a long line of hunters,” Allison explains to him carefully, “There were one too many codebreakers that ran in my family so my dad and I started to live by a new code. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.”

“We protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Derek translates, “I didn’t know that there was a family of hunters that didn’t hunt us.”

“There really isn’t a family,” Allison treads carefully, “It’s just me now. We broke away from our family when we found out the horrible things they did.”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Derek assures her when he notices Allison wearing a guilty expression, “We can’t let our family’s mistakes hunt us forever.”

“Yeah, well it’s kind of hard when your aunt was responsible for the mass murder of family by fire years ago.” Allison breathes steady, “Especially if the only one of the surviving member is standing in front of you.”

It takes a seconds before Derek realizes what Allison actually means, “You’re an Argent?”

Allison gives him a steady head nod, “I’d understand if you don’t want to do collaboration with our pack anymore.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Derek tells her, as he finds himself thinking about that night, “I have nothing against you.”

This results in him getting a broken smile, “Thanks.”

There is a comfortable silence that falls around them, when the kitchen door, that led to the outside, opens, “Hey.” Scott whispers at them, looking around carefully, “Where’s Lydia?”

“In the living room.” Allison tells Scott offhandedly, “Along with everyone else. So Stiles has about five minutes before there’s another check-up.”

“Awesome.” Scott makes a gesture with his hand as Stiles quickly makes way through the threshold.

“Allison you are seriously the best.” Stiles gushes.

“You should actually thank Derek and his pack,” Allison motions to Derek, “Since they are the reason why she hasn’t checked up on you yet.”

“You are like seriously the best,” Stiles tells him, just as Lydia enters the kitchen, “Hey, Lydia…” Stiles’ voice weakens.

“Stiles.” Lydia acknowledges with tone, “I thought we agreed that you were supposed to be upstairs resting.”

“But-”

Lydia crosses her arms and clicks her teeth together. At the stance, Stiles deflates immediately, “Lydia, Deaton cleared Stiles yesterday remember?” Allison tells her, “Besides it happened two days ago.”

Lydia narrows her eyes at Stiles, before turning her attention to Derek, “Fine,” She says in a tone that clearly wasn’t fine, “But if you feel anything off, its bedrest understand.”

“Straight way.”

Lydia turns to leave the kitchen, “Oh,” She says turning around to face them, “The next time you want to sneak out of this house make sure you’re so quiet even the dead can’t hear you.” With that being said, Lydia leaves the room.

“Those stupid voices.” Stiles mutters, “They’re supposed to tell her who’s going to die, not rat me out every chance they get.”

“Voices?” Derek questions confused.

“Don’t ask.” Scott, Allison, and Stiles say in unison.

* * *

“The county did take control of the land your family owned,” Stiles explains to Derek during the meeting, “However, thanks to some connections-”

“Breaking and entering you mean.” Scott interrupts.

“I was able to get the deed of the land back for you.” Stile shares as Stiles slides a form across the table, “All you have to do is sign it and the land is yours again. Unfortunately, they already torn down your house.”

Derek looks at the form completely surprised, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Some people say thank you.” Scott tells him, just as there is a bump under the table and Stiles giving Scott a sharp look.

“Thank you.”

“Now there’s just the discussion of the emissary roles and living arrangement.” Scott reads off the list from their agenda, rubbing his knee.

“We don’t have worry about that.” Deaton tells them, “Stiles can be the emissary for both packs.”

Stiles makes a gaping expression, “Are you sure? I know that you and the Hales have gone a long way back.”

“I’m sure,” Deaton reiterates,  “Besides being the town’s only vet is a full time. It’s about time I pass the role down to someone else. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a surgery to perform in the morning.” With a snap of his finger, Deaton disappears.

“How long do you think he’s been looking for an excuse not to hang around us anymore?” Stiles questions, completely unsurprised by Deaton’s exit.

“Probably since we destroyed his lab.” Scott answers, “So Derek are you okay with this?”

“I have nothing against Stiles being the emissary.” Derek replies easily, “I just hope that we can move past the whole baseball incident.”

“What baseball incident?” Stiles questions him with a smirk.

Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles’ antics, “Before Stiles turns to Stiles again,” Scott says, “We should talk about the living arrangements.”

* * *

There was chaos in the kitchen. Apparently, the meeting wasn’t just a meeting anymore. It was also a dinner.

“Had I known I would’ve brought something.” Derek apologizes, when he catches Allison and Lydia cooking in the kitchen.

“It was a last minute thing.” Lydia explains to him as she begins cutting the lettuce for the salad, “Besides Stiles would be mad if there was a discovery of someone eating fast food again.” Lydia shares eyeing Derek.

In the past couple of hours, Derek learned a few things about each member of the McCall pack, so he wasn’t surprised at Lydia, “Voices?”

She gives him a smile, “Voices.”

“Speaking of Stiles?” Allison wonders, “Where is-”

“Upstairs, taking a nap.” Lydia shares, “Headache.”

“Should we be worried?”

Lydia’s face turns into concentration as she focuses on the ceiling, “No.” She finally answers, “Everything’s fine.”

“You know you’re going to have to stop using them to spy.” Allison tells her as she stirred in some pasta for the dinner.

“Yeah, well until they learn how to leave me alone I’m using them all that I can get.”

“You don’t have control of your powers?” Derek questions her.

“No,” Lydia tells him, “Just got voices in my head. Can’t really shut it on or off. Sometimes I go into trances too wonder in the woods for about two days. You know the usual.”

“Sounds like fun.” Derek tells her with a sarcastic tone.

“Loads.” She cracks back.

* * *

It was close for the dinner to get ready and Derek made sure that the others pulled their weight in help setting the table, “Maybe we can watch a movie again?” Erica offers as she places plates on the table. Derek could tell that she really didn’t want to leave.

“As long as it’s not _The Notebook_ ,” Jackson states setting the glasses, “I get enough of that watching it with Lydia in our room.”

“I may not be a werewolf, but I can still hear you.” Lydia yells from the kitchen.

“It would be cool,” Isaac comments setting out the napkins, “You know as our official pack bonding moment.”

“It’ll totally be fine.” Scott states, clearly on board with the idea, “That way you guys will never have to leave.”

“Should someone go wake Stiles up?” Allison questions as she brings in a large bowl filled with noodles.

“I can do it,” Derek offers, “I got to use the bathroom anyway so It’s the least I can do.”

“Fourth door on your right, Stiles is the fifth,” Scott instructs him, “But be careful Stiles set an illusion spell that gets activated when anyone goes on the second level, that isn’t part of the pack. Stiles hasn’t conjured it for you guys so yet there may be some traps.”

* * *

Derek makes his way to the upstairs and sees exactly what Scott was talking about. At the top of the stairs, Derek could practically see the hall stretch itself out making more rooms than necessary. It actually takes Derek a second for his eyes adjust to the effects.

Curiously, Derek walks down the hall, hoping that he wouldn’t set off any of the traps that Scott mentioned.

Derek makes it an effort to keep track of the doors. When he gets to a door, Derek attempts to open it, but there was some resistance. Derek tries again with a bit more force.

This time the door does open just in time for Derek to see the door smack Stiles’ right in the face.

“Oh God I’m so sorry,” Derek panics when he sees blooding coming from Stiles’ nose, “I thought this was the bathroom. Scott said fourth door on the right.”

“It was,” Stiles tells him as Stiles presses a tissue to the bleeding area, “I was trying to conjure the spell to add more rooms for you guys. It’s now the sixth one. Hurry up and close the door. Scott has the nose of a bloodhound. Last thing I need is him hounding me.”

Derek does as told as he takes in his surroundings.

Stiles rooms had a ton of posters on the walls. One had the ancient Greek symbols, another had a list of each solstice that was going to occur throughout the year, and the rest were either DC comics or Star Wars related.  

“I really am sorry.” Derek apologizes. It would be his luck that he would go and hurt the emissary of his newfound pack, “I was supposed to tell you that dinner was ready.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Stiles says waving him away, “I’ve had worse remember?”

“How much worse?”

At the question, Derek notices that Stiles tenses up at the question. It just like Allison’s reaction from earlier, “Maybe I’ll share it with you one day.” Stiles offers, relaxing.

A silence fell over them, before Derek remembers his reasoning for “I thought you were supposed to be napping.”

“What are you going to do tattle on me?” Stiles asks in a teasing tone.

“No,” Derek replies, “That’s the voices job.”

“I knew it.” Stiles laughs, “Lydia keeps that up I swear I’m going to ward the hell out of my room.”

“Something tells me that wouldn’t stop her.”

“Probably,” Stiles agrees, “So tell me Derek what brings you back to Beacon Hills? Nothing chasing you I hope.”

“I hope not either,” Derek complies, “To be honest I actually felt drawn here.”

“That would be the Nemeton.” Stiles tells him, “It got jump started again so all kinds of supernatural creatures are drawn here. Most of them are good. Others are bad.”

“Do you know which one I am?”

“Come sit by me and let me find out.” Stiles orders, patting at an empty space.

At first, Derek thought that Stiles was just messing around, but when their eyes contacted Stiles eyes gave off a sudden flash and it was like Derek could feel the seriousness.

Slowly, Derek makes his way onto the bed with neither he nor Stiles breaking eye contact. When he settles onto the bed Stiles reaches with a free hand and touches Derek’s cheek.

It was like a shock to his system. It was like Derek could actually feel Stiles moving throughout his body. It was something like he never felt and for reason Derek wasn’t scare. In fact, he could feel his wolf side embrace it.  Derek opens his eyes and sees that Stiles’ eyes were solid white.

It only last a second when Stiles finally lets him go, “Wow, you guys went through hell and back.” Stiles comments, dropping the hands, “More than a pack of four ever should.”

“I-”

“Don’t worry,” Stiles silences him, “You have a bigger and better pack.”

“That doesn’t really answer the question of if I’m good or bad.”

“I can say with absolute certainty that you are tried best as an Alpha managing a group of teenagers. In case no one has told you you’re a good Alpha.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Derek wonders, “I’ve hurt you twice now.”

“Hang out with me a lot more and you’ll see that I get hurt on a daily bases.” Stiles shares, "I can guarantee you that none of those will be your fault."

It was the Stiles had said the comment, that Derek felt a pit form in his stomach, “I don’t want to see you hurt.” Derek finds himself saying.

Stiles gives him a smile and place a hand over Derek’s, “Then I guess you’re going to have make sure nothing happens to me.”

“I promise.” Derek finds himself saying, “Do me a favor and don’t tell Scott about this.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Well yeah, we’re a pack now.” Stiles reminds him, “And I’m sure Scott is just looking for a reason to kick you out.”

“I never actually agreed to moving in.”

Stiles makes a shoulder shrug, “Yeah, I get this feeling that you will.” Stiles states getting up from the bed to throw away the napkin, “You should probably stay here for a few seconds though, just in case.”

* * *

Derek makes his way down the stairs to dining room and finds that his pack and Scott’s pack have already mixed themselves together, “So Derek what do you say?” Scott asks as he is now sitting at the head of the table, “Think you’re ready to join together in our merry band of misfits?”

Derek sees Allison giving him a hopeful smile, Lydia was giving him a disinterested glance, Jackson was outright glaring, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were giving him those eager looks, and Stiles had a sly mischievous expression going on.

“Sure why not?” Derek tells them as he takes the empty seats next to Stiles.

The group erupt with cheer and Stiles gives Derek the same wink just like before in the clinic, “Knew it.” Stiles whispers.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah Scotty?”

“Why do you smell like blood?”

“Ran into a door got a nosebleed,” Stiles answers easily, “Because someone keeps leaving their lacrosse stick from the middle of the floor.”

“Jackson!” Scott says flings a piece of lettuce.

“Stilinski is clumsy as hell,” Jackson counters, throwing a tomato at Scott, “No amount of safety would be enough to prevent injury. Not even my venom would be enough.”

“Sitting right here.” Stiles counters, mouth full, “And gross we all know what happened the last time when you paralyzed me.”

“What happened?” Erica questions.

Stiles was about to answer when, “Shut it.” Jackson threatens pointing a fork.

“Make me.”

“That’s enough you two,” Lydia commands smacking them both upside the heads, “It’s our first night together and it doesn’t need to end in a food fight.”

“That was Jackson’s fault.”

“As if.”

“No one commanded you to cuddle me Jackson.” Stiles smirks as Jackson’s face redden. In retaliation flings a forkful of noodles at Stiles.

Stiles of course, retorts by doing the same as well.

The entire time with Stiles and Jackson’s bickering, Derek notice that Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were looking quite amused at the predicament. He hasn’t seen that in a long time from them. It felt nice seeing them genuinely happy.

Oh yeah, Derek knew he made the right decision in agreeing living with this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally sorry if none of this is making sense right now. Promise to fix soon!


End file.
